


serendipity

by arieslilac



Category: Cravity
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Not Beta Read, Strangers to Lovers, modern royalty...i think?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arieslilac/pseuds/arieslilac
Summary: while getting their painting done, serim and woobin had their first conversation.well, at least that’s what woobin thought.
Relationships: Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> havent write anything for like...idk how long but it feels so long 😔 kinda feeling bad about it because seriwoo have been feeding seriwooists a lot

“move a little bit to the left and…perfect!”

as if it’s on cue, the newlyweds put on a smile on their face in the same time. not too big, just a dry joyless smile that doesn’t seem as fake as it actually is. 

they know this is going to be really boring—getting painting done is never someone’s favourite activity for sure. 

it’s their second time meeting each other. their first meeting was during their oh-so-short wedding ceremony that was apparently prepared for two weeks. still, it was a big event, a beautiful one. it’s not a surprise that the kingdom didn’t hesitate to spend a large amount of money on it. 

unfortunately, the two didn’t get the chance to say any proper sentences to each other that day. serim flew to another state as soon as the ceremony ended, leaving woobin in his new residence that still feels so unfamiliar to him till today. 

it took a whole week for woobin to see his face again. 

“miss me?” the voice was toneless—almost sarcastic if they don’t have to fake a smile at the moment.

“you wish,” woobin muttered. 

“how’s the new residence? is it comfortable?” if woobin didn’t know any better, he would have thought that serim was being caring towards him. but he knew, serim was just mocking him.

his kingdom was going to face a downfall, after they lose in a war. they already lost their castle and the people live like refugees. if it’s not because of the help from serim’s kingdom, woobin don’t think his mom, the queen will sleep so soundly at their kingdom at the morning. 

but, of course, nothing is free in this world with a system that was built up by capitalists. which explains why, woobin ended up being serim’s spouse, on papers at least. it’s not something he agrees on, but he will do anything to save his family and his people. 

_out of everything it could have been, it’s a marriage that ties them._

not that woobin was surprised, it’s common between the royalty. but usually, it’s an arranged marriage arranged by their family, but no, he was told that it was serim’s wish. the fact made numerous of question marks appeared on woobin’s head, but no question was asked.

“it’s very rude of you to ignore me while i’m talking to you, gummy bear,” serim’s voice turned sweet, and from the mirror replaced behind the painter, woobin can see the way his smile changed into a smirk. “you are blushing.”

“it’s the makeup,” woobin denied, the red on his cheeks got even more visible. 

“as if.”  
  
woobin didn’t respond, thinking that he will just waste his energy bickering with serim about such things. 

he just wants this to end, go back to his residence and rest. he wanted to take off the fake smile plastered on his face at the moment. 

“don’t get too giddy, gummy bear. i’m in love with someone else.”

“then what’s the point of this?” woobin couldn’t help himself, but to turn around and look at serim, irritation drawn all over his face. the action earned an uneasy look from the painter in front of them.

“err...your royal highness…”

“turn around, love. the reflection is enough for now, you can look at me for hours after this end,” _not that woobin wants to, tsk._ he turned back, a bitter smile on his face, drawing a bigger smirk on serim’s face. “i don’t know. i saw your photo. and you were cute. cute enough to be my eye candy.”

“ridiculous.”

“that’s how the world feels like when you are not on top of it,” serim chuckled. woobin rolled his eyes. it’s their first conversation, and serim already manage to annoy him more than everyone else ever did in his entire life. “but baby, i think stealing my heart will be an easy job for you.”

“i won’t do it even if you pay me to do it,” woobin grumbled, hands clenched into fists.

“i basically pay you to marry me, love.”

the younger bite his lower lip at the bitter truth. serim wasn’t wrong, and woobin sadly couldn’t get mad for that, no matter how offended he felt. he knew his status here, and he badly wanted to keep his head close to his body.

“don’t you have one too? i know you do,” woobin _really_ want serim to shut up. “what kind of person is he?”

“i don’t see why you should know about him.”

“i already know that i’m better than him, just want to see what he lacks in,” woobin really wondered, what did the kingdom feed serim to the point he becomes overconfident like this? “come on, tell me about him. we never know when we will get to talk about our lovers again.”

serim noticed how woobin sighed, but still, he stared into his eyes through the reflection, anticipating what he was going to say. 

“he is sweet,” the younger began. “duties don’t let me meet him that often. even every meeting doesn’t last for more than 15 minutes. it started as an accident, and it keeps happening again and again.”

“bet it happened during midnight.”

“maybe,” a smirk bloomed over serim’s face. he knew he’s right. “won’t call him a lover honestly. i think it’s just me having stupid crush towards someone i can’t have. i don’t even know how he really looks like, because he always put on his hood and cover his face with mask. and also, we meet when it’s already dark outside.”

_under the oak tree, blowing away the dandelion petals as they talk._

“how did you fall for him then?” 

“why do you think i said he is sweet?” 

“so you see him as a kind guy, i see,” woobin snorted. “be careful, it’s hard to find a kind guy these day. not all strangers are nice.”

“yeah, like you,” serim just smiled, and woobin was surprised. that he didn’t receive a response from him for the first time. _did i hurt his feelings when i label him as a stranger?_ woobin wondered, but he quickly erase the thought. _i’m a no one to him._ “how about the person you love?”

“finally getting comfortable with me, gummy bear?” serim suddenly pointed out, making woobin rolled his eyes again. serim is talented in making him feel annoyed, really. “i know a lot about him.”

“show off.”

“why would i fall for a stranger?” if it wasn’t because of status and reputation, woobin would have punched serim for getting into his nerves. “maybe another time, i will tell you about him.”

“not funny, i told you about mine!”

“funny to me if you get mad over it,” serim giggled. woobin huffed. he swore, he would not argue with serim more, it would just add more fuel to the burning fire in him. “but i think you know him the most though.”

“i’m ignoring you.”

“you are cute,” woobin scoffed at, what he assumed, an empty compliment.

he expected serim to bother him more after that, but the latter didn’t and remain quiet till the end of the session. it was obvious that serim seemed tired, woobin remembered that serim had plenty of flights during the past week.

it amazed him that serim still had the energy to tease him.

it was almost lunchtime when the session ended. woobin was sighing over the fact that he have to rush everything just so that he won’t be late, when serim suddenly call his name.

“what?” woobin turned around, eyeing the other from head to toe because of how slow he have been walking.

“you don’t have to rush, there is only me during lunchtime later,” he informed, earning a relieved sigh from woobin. “i’ll take you out for lunch, take your time, i’ll wait for you at my residence.”

“suddenly?” woobin raised his eyebrows. 

again, another smile painted serim’s face. it wasn’t the dry smile he put on for the session, or a smirk that he put on to mock woobin. but instead, it seemed like a very genuine, pretty smile to woobin.

 _he should smile like that more, the smile suits him,_ woobin thought. 

serim stopped next to woobin, hands inside his pocket as he stared at the younger without saying a word. woobin began to feel uncomfortable when he dropped the smile on his face earlier. 

“is there something on my face?” he asked reluctantly, insecurity began to creep up. 

there was no verbal response, instead, woobin found serim’s face got closer to his. he stepped back the moment serim got too close, earning a chuckle from the older. 

serim shook his head, before he stepped back, the pretty smile back on his face.

“it feels nice, to finally see you during the day.” 


End file.
